


Breaking Point

by VideoGamesAndRoses



Series: The Night Is Always Darkest Before Dawn [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGamesAndRoses/pseuds/VideoGamesAndRoses
Summary: You were never meant to be a survivor.





	Breaking Point

You never really understood why the Entity chose you. You were nothing special or extraordinary. You were a simple person, who used to work a simple job and used to live a simple life. All the other survivors, Dwight included, had better skills than you did. The only thing you could manage to do right found the killer and be hooked. Each time it happened, the pain was just as bad as the last time. It left you breathless and clutching at the crushed, pain filled mush of your collarbone as screams of agony left your mouth. Sometimes, the others would try to get you, but with your sub-par healing knowledge and nearly nonexistent generator skills, you were often left on the hook to die.

In those times, you would watch the blood ooze from the grotesque wound and pour to the ground, trying to ignore the pain from both the wound and being left behind.

It made you angry and hurt and sad to be left by the people who were supposed to help you. Even more so when they would pass you to exit the trial, sparing not one look in your direction.

When there was no one left, the killer would come back to your hook and watch you die a slow agonizing death before you were lifted into the darkened sky by black limps. Then, you would wake up in front of the campfire, staring at the survivors with accusing eyes.

No one ever looked your way or spoke a word of apology, in fact, they ignored you. That was the sad truth. You were left to die in the Entity's trials and were an outcast among the survivors it had chosen to take.

It was only a matter of time before you would become tired of it and reach your breaking point. And it finally happened in a trial that had seemed like it was looking up for you.

For once, the killer hadn't found you and you'd managed to work on some generators, keeping yourself hidden at any sign of the thudding heartbeat that alerted of the killer's presence.

You were so happy and excited when you'd nearly finished the final generator, right up until one of the survivors, Nea you think her name was, lead the killer right to you. On purpose.

You were only alerted to a loud screech before a saw cleaved its way into the soft flesh of your back, downing you almost instantly. A cry of pain and terror left your mouth as blood pooled beneath you limp body. Sticky, red fingers reach out toward Nea as desperate pleas left your lips but she only looked at you once before disappearing into the dark again.

The killer, the nurse (who've you been killed by plenty of times), picked you up and hefted you onto one of her shoulders and began to float away toward the nearest hook.

Tears trail down your cheeks as a deep-rooted rage-filled your eyes. You cry and scream and curse and shout. You promise revenge and death to those who've betrayed you. And then you go limp because you know that you will die and it will happen all over again, as it always does. But that doesn't happen. Instead, the nurse stopped and dropped you to the ground, hooded head tilting to stare at your broken body on the ground.

"I see how they leave you. We all have."

Her voice was raspy and hoarse. You know that this was probably the first time she'd talked in a very long time. But you were more concerned with how she said we. We as in the other killers?

You ask her as much and she nodded ever so slowly.

"The Entity has had its eye on you for a very long time. Join us and you'll never be alone again."

You contemplate the offer. Join them and turn your back on the others? The good part of you wanted to argue how bad and inexplicably evil that would be, but the pain itching through your back reminded you that the same survivors you're thinking about betrayed you. Left you for dead. The choice wasn't hard after that.

As soon as the word of agreement left your lips, the wound on your back patched itself up and you feel fine again. Actually, you feel great, better than you have in a long time.

At that moment, something in your mind cracked and you just didn't care anymore. Uncontrollable giggles clash against the silent air. You began pulling your hair, tugging and yanking at the euphoria of the new found freedom.

Between bouts of laughter, you stand to your feet, feeling adrenaline running through your veins. The nurse lifted her hand silently, offering you a knife. There was no hesitation.

You grab it with a nasty grin and as soon as you do, all the previously done generators spark and die.

" _This is your chance. Take your revenge. Show them the error of their betrayal_ ," A raspy voice, older than time itself, breathed in the corners of your mind.

Your body moved of its own accord, quickly sprinting across the area as dark chuckles followed behind your distorted form.

Meg was the first to go, then Dwight, then Jake, and finally Nea.

You make sure she suffered the most, savoring each scream. You take a special kind of pleasure in making her suffer. She dies much the same way you often did, alone, slow, and in agony. And once her cries have died down, you stand and walk slowly, leisurely, back to the nurse, a crooked smile on your face.

When you reach her, you imagine what you must look like in her eyes.

Clothes torn and dirty, blood dripping from your fingers, your face, and the knife. The sadistic, insane smile splitting your face. Hysterical laughter falling from your dry lips.

But she said nothing, only turning to drift away into the fog.

As you watch her retreating back, it hit you. You finally realize why the Entity chose you.

You were never meant to be a survivor.

The Entity was cultivating you to become a killer. Every piece of rage, hurt, sadness, and pain that you had ever experienced was the basis of what it was training you to be. That way, when you did finally fall over the edge, it would be hard and fast with no point of return. But that was okay with you. You had been forced to play the part of innocent prey this whole time. Now, it was your turn to be the dangerous predator. And you were going to enjoy every minute of it

**Author's Note:**

> So I've recently gotten back into Dead By Daylight and have been (unfortunately) left by my teammates to die before. So I wondered what would happen if a survivor were to endure that, again and again and again. My take? They become a rage filled, insane murderer. Anyways, hope you enjoy :)


End file.
